What About Us?
Finally, I have written the first chapter for my story. It is set in Final Fantasy X, but with my friends (who are DB/DBZ characters basically) and the like anyhow. So without further ado, my crossover story. Chapter One: So Long, Zanarkand Listen to my story. This may be our last chance. My story is a bit of a stretch. In one night my life of fame and stardom turned to panic and confusion, and then loneliness. Little did I know that the handsome young guy signing blitzballs for fans would become a sword-wielding savage of a hero. Never in my sheltered life did I know that this is what my life would become. I just headed down the path of life, seeing a poster of my old man and scowling and feeling resentment and moving on. Waiting with closed eyes for the blitzball game to start. About to do the Jecht shot and then, BANG. My life in Zanarkand was over. Sucks to be you Kotsu, said the voice in my head, good luck finding a way out of this. And then the whiteness made me close my eyes and I hit my head and fell into blackness. I awoke in ruins. I was washed onto a slab of ground sticking out of the water. Having no idea where I was, my first instinct was to shout, to attract attention. To seek help. And vainly I tried to do just that. The first few shouts were fair, then my resolve slipped and I weakened under the dark night and I knew this was not working out for me. These ruins seemed completely deserted. Were these ruins my Zanarkand? No, couldn’t be. Even if Zanarkand had only been reduced to this structure, I had gone all over Zanarkand. I would have known this structure, yet it was unfamiliar, unrecognizable. I shouted one final time, loud enough for my echo to be heard. But no one came. The only sign of life I had seen, some kind of bird perched near me, took flight and departed to join a crowd of other birds flocking around the top of this building. In my confused state I knew this was where I needed to go. I swam feebly toward a set of steps, taking each step up into my new destiny. I was cold, my skin feeling freezing and I hoped to find warmth before hypothermia caught up with me. And I was hungry, but the will to go on and live and take refuge pushed the upset growlings of my stomach into the background. And I was tired, my bones aching. When I had been pulled into Sin, I had been slammed into all sorts of things, buildings, rock, rubble. I was tired and bruised and I had a cut on my lip that stung and might complicate things further. I was surprised I could even swim. How I had lived, how I was alive...it was beyond me now. All I knew was that things were really starting to suck. I moved across a slab of rock that went over a body of water I did not want to fall into and judging on how much things were suckish, I moved carefully. If I fell into that water somehow, I had to have the worst luck in the world. It was enclosed and it looked like there was no way out. I looked down into the water and noticed a statue of some guy. Okay, weird, I thought. This place is weird, what am I saying? Suddenly something darted from out of nowhere in the water below me and the rock I was standing on turned to rubble beneath my feet. I am the most unluckiest person ever, I thought. I mean jeez, what have I done to deserve this? I fell into the water. I looked around for the thing that had caused it, wanting to finally vent my frustrations on something, wanting to beat and beat and hurt and cause as much pain as possible. Then I saw it. Three ugly things in the water, three things that wanted to turn me into dinner. I sure as hell wouldn’t eat them if I won, but I’d give the fish a good meal. I turned on them. Sahagin, those are called Sahagin. I swam forward and took one out with a single blow from the sword my old man gave me and I grinned. The other two attacked and very quickly I destroyed a second. I readied myself for a battle with the remaining Sahagin. A battle that never was to be. The Sahagin leered at me and I readied my blade. Then some horrible rumbling from below. From a small ways off I could see lights, moving with a tremendous shadow of a figure. I felt a tremor go through my body. It revealed its ugly head at once, being some sort of great fish creature. Not a friend, I thought as it charged forward. I tumbled out of its path and winced and it grabbed the Sahagin. A torrent of blood came out, staining the water nearby, spreading and turning pink. Disgusted as I was, I saw it turn to face me and knew I was next if I didn’t act fast. I decided at least to temporarily christen the beast Geosgaeno. Geosgaeno turned on me. I moved forward and attacked, only to find that I had done minimal damage. If I weren’t underwater, I would have been sweating. Geosgaeno moved forward and dealt me a very painful glancing blow. I almost cried out but bit my tongue and tried a second attack. No damage almost. It hit me again and I felt weak. I knew that I was going to die here if I didn’t do something. I hit it again and found it still futile. This is it, I thought. Then Geosgaeno, too, seemed tired of the back and forth. It roared and swam at me. I managed to paddle feebly out of its way, and though I felt stars in the back of my head and my right leg was starting to go numb, I managed. I avoided it a second time and it charged too willingly and got itself lodged in the wall. Rocks tumbled and fell into the water I was in. As it tried to wriggle free, I swam up and gulped in air. Now to get out of here. I looked around frantically, and then my eyes settled on an opening. There, I thought. I gulped air in once more before making a mad dash of a swim for that opening, that safety zone. Geosgaeno swam after me madly and I was right ahead of the door when I put the rest of my strength into my legs and surged forward. As I went into the opening, Geosgaeno’s mouth was right over my body and I was in the opening and safe and Geosgaeno roared, its breath moving the water in a powerful current and I slammed against some steps and knew no more. When I finally came to, I looked around. I was in a cold, damp place. Out of the frying pan and into the freezer, I thought. Though I was grateful that I had not turned out to be Geosgaeno’s dinner, I may as well have been for how cold it was. I lay, half in the water, then scrambled to my feet. Instantly, I almost fell and used the wall to steady myself. I let out a pained growl as I realized my right leg was barely supporting me. Alright, I needed to find warmth and food, and maybe a doctor before I died out here. If I was really the only survivor of Sin’s attack on Zanarkand, I needed to survive to avenge my people. And if not, I needed to get back to Zanarkand and reunite with the other survivors. Surely of the hundreds of thousands living there I couldn’t....couldn’t be the only one alive... I pushed these thoughts to the back of my head for now. I went up the steps. I would have ran, but at the moment the fastest I could manage was a hobble. I stepped into a big room with more odd statues. This place was really starting to give me the creeps, but once more I pushed away fear. I saw wood. I knew what I needed now. Flint and tinder, If I could find those I’d be fine. I walked into a room on the side and instantly found flint. There was an open window. Managing to use some rubble, I climbed up and peered out. I could see the vast, empty ruin and below I heard a roar from Geosgaeno, no doubt upset from being cheated out of a meal. And far away I saw something sleek and dark moving on the water. Was it a ship or another enemy? Or Sin come to finally finish me off? I wouldn’t stick around by the window and find out. I clambered down, then back into the hall and through another door. I groaned. More steps. If I was any weaker I wouldn’t have made it. But somehow I did. I was surprised and a little impressed with my will to live and I powered on. Once I reached the top I was rewarded. A dried bouquet! I half-ran, half-limped downstairs, falling once to tumble down about ten steps at the end. I no longer cared. I could make fire! I set to work instantly, putting my all into it and being rewarded. A great fire erupted, the orange flames licking at the air above me. The warmth washed over me and I settled down beside the fire. My stomach growled, but I could take care of that later. I just let the warmth slowly calm me and my eyes felt heavy and soon everything went black once more. “It was a bad call.” said a voice. “Your team lost because of you.” “You came to say THAT?” I asked. “It’s been...ten years. I thought you’d be crying.” “Who me?” “You cried.” said the mysterious boy from before. I startled awake, only realizing the warmth from the flames had lulled me to sleep. Something, a rock hit me sharply in the back of the head. Okay, this place has gone from creeping me out to pissing me off. I stood up at once, looking around. Then I noticed the fire. Damn! While I had been sleeping it had burned itself out almost entirely. “No no no! This can’t be happening to me!” I shouted angrily. I tried to coax the fire back with little results. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh. Just chill out-- I mean, GAH! Just don’t go out!” I yelled, turning to get more wood. I heard a noise behind me and turned around. Some ugly insect thing was hanging out on the banister. “What the hell...” I muttered, looking at it. Its eyes glowed and it began to run around. “Spaz, much.” I mumbled, watching it. Then it leaped down and attacked me. “Things are really starting to suck.” I complained, dealing it a quick blow. Thankfully this monster seemed possible to beat. I kept swinging. Next thing I know, BAM, the only door I had not yet tried was blown open and some oddly dressed people walked in. Many of them wore goggles of some sort, and carried guns. They spoke in an odd language. A boy about my size, only slightly smaller joined the fray. “All right, you’re on my side!” I yelled. The boy nodded to me and gave the thumbs up and I grinned and repeated the gesture. My jaw dropped when I saw what weapon he pulled out of his belt. I recognized it by the shape alone. A grenade! So this guy’s only my age and he’s carrying deadly weapons. The grenade he had was odd, with some sort of cap. He used his teeth and bit the cap off and threw it at the monster. It exploded quickly. “Nice throw.” I said, admiring the damage it did. The boy nodded and looked at me. My turn. I flipped the sword and caught it, just to showcase my sword-craft, then I took a swing, releasing the attack. It did a pretty good deal of damage. The boy wordlessly showed me a new kind of grenade. It had shards of glass and sharp metal on it. He looked from it to me, then at the monster, as if to say Check this out, then he chucked the grenade. That was all it took to take down the insect monster. The others surrounded me and yelled among each other. The boy intervened in a calmer voice, then something hit me and I saw nothing but stars. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story invented by Kotsu the EM Wave Hero Category:What If Category:User character